Me and Yu
by OverlyObsessedOtaku
Summary: You are dating Yu Agatsuma and you reveal your past to Yu. This isn't actually Scandal in the Spotlight. It is Bad Boys do it Better but they dont have that on Fanfiction. Sadly. Bad Boys do it Better is a game by Voltage inc. (like scandal in the spotlight) and its about a girl moving to a high school but she finds out its an all boys high school!
I open the door to my classroom to find all the boys STILL staring at me. I've been in this all boys school for 3 weeks now. Shouldn't they be used to me? I sit down and find that Yu's not here. I cant help notice that Ryoji and Akira are not here as well while Mr. Saejima takes the register. I thought that going here and living with boys would be a nightmare. But now, I actually feel at home, like I belong here. Mr. Saejima starts writing down some math sums on the blackboard and I open up my notebook. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Yu, Akira and Ryoji walk in.

"Sorry we're late!" Yu says with a smile. I feel my heart beat faster just by looking at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Mr. Saejima rages. "FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!"

"Calm down" Akira says, "We had something really important to do."

"You are all lucky I dont give you detention! Now go sit down!" Mr. Saejima's face has gone red with anger and I try my best to stifle in a giggle. Yu grins at me as he saunters over with over-exaggerated swagger. I grin back. Its almost as if since I came here, I've become quite a bad girl as well. Yu is really rubbing off on me and we've only been dating for 1 week.

"Hows my favourite girl doing this fine day?" He asks me as he sits down. "Good I hope"

I nod, "Even if this class makes me want to nod off, yes Im doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm just happy when your happy." Yu responds and he gives me one of those smiles that he doesn't use with anyone else, not even Nana. It makes my heart skip a beat. I feel my cheeks go a bit pink and his smile broadens. I smile back, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

(Time skip)

Half an hour later, I feel Yu's head relaxing on my shoulder as he snores silently. I look down at him. He looks so adorable. His two colored hair was flopping at an odd angle over his face. I take a closer look and take in his features. Long, delicate eyelashes, smooth skin, perfect lips.

Mr. Saejima had moved onto Yu's worst subject, Science. "And this substance changes from the chemical..." he trails off as he notices Yu and Ryoji asleep.

Akira whispers beside me "Ooh, busted!" with amusement in his voice.

Mr. Saejima stalks over and pinches Yu's nose, blocking his oxygen and causing him to wake up in stuttering jolts.

"I'm awake! I'M AWAKE! Ow..." Yu moans, rubbing his now slightly red nose. I cant help but feel a little angry at Mr. Saejima for being so harsh. I know if I respond or argue, my nose will be as red as Yu's. Ryoji still snores silently, until Mr. Saejima pulls his head up by his hair.

"OW! Get off!" Ryoji shouts in pain.

I sometimes wish we had a different teacher. Like, I don't know, Mr. Cornbloom! His a rather large but jolly person who always wears spotted bow ties every day. I have to say, I did laugh when I saw him wearing a superman bow tie last week.

The bell went for lunch and I stood up, taking my phone out from my blazer pocket to call my mom.

Yu sneaks up behind me and snatches my phone from my grip.

"Yu! Come on that was unfair!" I whine.

"You can call your parents AFTER lunch! Remember your first lunch in the school? You called your mom and that led to you being snatched away by a scary senior, me saving you and us being late for lunch when Nana was making Japanese style chicken that day! Think of the chicken, would someone PLEASE think of the chicken!" Yu got to his knees dramatically. I laugh and say "Okay" and Yu (At last) bounces up and hands my phone back.

"That's my girl! Always thinking about me and the chicken right?" He lets out a laugh while I giggle uncontrollably.

He puts an arm over my shoulder and we walk to lunch.

Once we had our lunch and I called my mom, we walk to the park as we usually do at lunch.

I sit at a bench while Yu goes to get changed. I go onto my phone and scroll through all my pictures. Memories.

My first day at school

Selfie's

Pictures of the school (for mom)

And then there's the pictures of me and Yu. I remember my first week when I always used to call him by his surname. Why was I so formal back then? Even before he asked me out, we were great friends. He protected me from everything, made me feel at home, made me feel safe, like I belonged. I reach a recent selfie on my phone, me and Yu holding hands. Sometimes when I see this picture, I feel as if I don't deserve Yu. He's a talented basketball player, I'm just me. I ignore it. I get my notepad out of my backpack. I look at the song I've been writing. I cant finish it for some reason. When I write songs, the lyrics just flood to me from emotions and memories. Its almost as if I'm not me anymore. I've got to find my music.

I hear footsteps and look up from my work to find Yu standing there watching me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask him sheepishly

"Long enough to see that your puzzled. Whats that? Homework or something?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing, nothing important." I start to unzip my bag to put it away when Yu grabs my hand.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want me to see it or it's something private but you know I'm always here if you need me, right?"

I nod and blush slightly. He is always there for me.

 _'Then why don't you trust him?'_

My inner voice questions me silently.

 _'You know he can help you. Your puzzled, as he has said. You need help._

 _Sometimes it's better to just accept than deny.'_

I ignore my thoughts, even though I know they speak the truth.

I will tell him, when I'm ready. I plaster a smile on my face and turn to face Yu.

"I'm fine, I really am! We're losing the light, lets get started!" I say eagerly, I hope not too eagerly.

Yu grins, "You're on! Best to 5?"

"Game on!"

(Time skip)

I sit on my bed in my dorm. I hear Yu practicing dribbling in the room to the left of me and Ryoji listening to music in the room to the right. I sigh and tie my long auburn hair in a messy bun to keep it away from my face.

"Alright," I say to myself, "Lets tackle these lyrics" I pick up my guitar and strum a few chords.

I sing the chorus of the song

 **(Listen to Victorious 365 days)**

"Yeah I will try ev-ry-thing to make you feel clo-ser to me. I will try 365 ways, 365 days to get to you."

"Wow..." I hear a familiar voice breath behind me.

I turn and see Yu standing there, mouth wide open in awe.

I immediately turn beetroot red. I don't perform in front of others. I find it embarrassing even to perform in front of my parents. I was the freaky girl in my family that could never do anything in front of anyone.

"Yu... I-I didn't hear y-you come in..." I stammered.

"..." Yu just stood there, staring.

He walked a little closer and sat on the floor beside me. "I had no idea you were so talented"

"M-me? TALENTED? No..."

"You have such a lovely voice"

"No... No I don't! I'm just a weird girl who hasn't got the guts to perform in front of her own parents!" I shout back.

Yu looks surprised. "What happened? Tell me"

"No... ITS ANCIENT HISTORY!"

Yu takes my hand in his. "Please"

I hesitate, then sigh as I unpack the boxes of memories from the back of my mind.

"My mother, she was a singer and my father, a composer. When they retired, they bought me a guitar and hoped that I will continue the family's reputation in music. But I didn't. I was too scared. I couldn't perform in front of my parents, my friends or anyone in my life. Everyday, I cooped myself up in my room, hoping that I could muster out a bit of courage to at least perform for my parents. I couldn't." I blink back the tears in my eyes.

Yu looks up. "You're an amazing singer. You will find your courage, I promise."

He kisses me and we sit there silently. I put my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I find that I am in my bed. I turn and see Yu lying next to me. I snuggle into him for a while then I get up. It was Saturday, no school. I tie my hair up and sit on the floor with my notebook. I turn a new page. I write a few lyrics in my notebook. i take my guitar and start to sing.

 **(Listen to Caroline Dare - Thank you Dan and Phil *This is the same song I just changed the lyrics)**

"You don't know me, but I know you and there's something you need to know. You mean so much to me, it's hard to believe my life would change by the switch of a simple school. Watching you with your friends, hanging out, excited, going to the park with you. Yeah you gave me courage, everything I wanted, yeah I love you so so much. Let's draw some faces with sharpie, Listen to music on BBC, we'll go play some basketball. Thank you, Me and Yu." I stop and grin. I've found my music.

I turn and find that Yu was watching me the whole time. He smiles, gets up and walks over.

"I never break a promise do I?"

"Nope," I smile, "Never"


End file.
